


The Ocean Exhales

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Poem inspired by lokidreamsinbw's short thorki fic, "Lostheart" (ch. 9 of Bound). Loki’s point of view?





	The Ocean Exhales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905822) by [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw). 



The Ocean Exhales

 

Two nights ago could be forever  
to a lost heart  
in the right place,  
missing a piece.

But you move forward  
and the traces of you are soft  
trails in the sand, re-drawn  
as the wind blows through you—

a strawberry breath.

and out of that past comes  
a planet, orbiting around you,  
rings crooked,  
squinting up at the glass of your face.

Your backdrop is a blank  
piece of paper.  
It flashes bright into his eyes,  
winks back into yours—

a flare across chrome,  
a promise,  
a threat.  
Caught in that gravity well

what can you do?  
So you lean in  
to get a better look  
into that darkness.


End file.
